


the shape of your body, it's blue

by reallifezombie



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing, adam slander, cuddling because i headcanon them as being v touchy, it's what he deserves, miya is sick of their shit, no not adam sandler, post episode 6, reki constantly getting whiplash from his own emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallifezombie/pseuds/reallifezombie
Summary: “Bro, now you’re definitely playing,” Reki eventually got out.Langa let out a chuckle seemingly against his will, and replied, “I’m not. Um, so I was wondering. You know, to prepare me for this date, and all-”No way. Reki had a feeling where this was going, and he couldn’t believe it.“-do you wanna help me practice?”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1063





	the shape of your body, it's blue

It happened one day after school, shortly after the return from their brief vacation, when Reki and Langa were lounging on the redhead’s bed. 

Reki was lying on his back, arms raised above him as he mindlessly scrolled through Instagram. He was using Langa’s back as a pillow, the other boy lying on his stomach and propped up on his elbows. Reiki occasionally came across skateboarding videos that had him gasping with the sheer excitement they induced, nudging Langa’s shoulder aggressively until the other boy leaned over from looking at his own phone, peering down at Reki’s screen and nodding his approval silently.

It’s a fairly normal afternoon, all things considered. 

That didn’t stop the itch in the back of Reki’s brain, however; the desire to voice something to Langa, though he isn’t exactly sure what he needed to say. He just knew _something_ stirred within him the other week when Adam had challenged Langa to a race after Reki’s own failure. A failure that could have cost Langa a trip to the hospital or potentially even worse consequences, a train of thought that Reki didn’t want to dive too deep into. 

After, when the two of them caught their breath on the stairs leading to the edge of the lake, heart rates slowly returned to normal after the adrenaline that consumed their bodies due to running from the cops- Reki felt the need to say something. A feeling longed to be brought to the surface, to be recognized, to be named- but Reki stomped it down. Instead, he had focused on the more obvious emotion that surged within him, the feeling of complete relief that came with knowing Langa was okay. Sure, he was reckless and he pulled several stunts that Reki didn’t even know he was capable of, ones that always seemed to show when Langa was face to face with some insurmountable challenge, but he was _okay._ Reki is still shocked that Langa came out of that race without so much as a scratch, especially after that fidget-spinner shit Adam pulled in which he flung the two of them around in a circle. 

That caused another emotion to flare up within him, one caused by the infamous blue-haired, middle-aged skater with questionably sociopathic tendencies: _anger._ Reki had voiced this in a roundabout way, telling Langa that he should stay away from Adam. He had hoped Langa would understand the message he was trying to get across, one that even he wasn’t fully aware of.

After a beat, Langa had replied his consent, to which Reki felt an unexplainable rush of relief in response to. The two of them moved past the subject fairly quickly after that, walking up towards the sidewalk, jostling each other and discussing dinner plans. 

Reki had tried, to no avail, to forget the jumble of feelings that Langa and Adam’s competition had stirred within him. Picking apart his feelings proved to be way more work than Reki was cut out for.

Reki was brought out of his thoughts by a notification appearing at the top of his screen- it was a snapchat from “nya”, which Reki had named Miya in his phone, despite the younger boy’s distaste. Reki sat up, tapping on his phone to open the app, and felt Langa stretch beside him before rolling onto his back to lie closer to Reki again. 

The photo was one of a pink-haired man that loosely resembled a clown, the image slightly pixelated as it was presumably on the younger boy’s laptop. Reki vaguely recognized the show, as he had seen a few episodes here and there. 

The image was captioned with a simple: _tell me this bitch does not remind you of adam. u can’t._

Reki couldn’t help the snort that erupted from him upon seeing the image. Langa looked over with a questioning glance and Reki indulged him, turning his phone towards the other boy. Langa simply stared at the image for a second before saying, “I don’t get it.”

Reki brushed him off with a wave of his hand, replying, “Oh, you know, he’s just from this anime.”

Langa shrugged and returned back to his own phone. Reki looked down at his screen again and double-tapped to reply with an image of his own. He flopped himself on his back, holding his phone out in front of his face all the while. Reki heard an “ _oof!”_ as he landed on Langa’s chest, but the other boy snaked his hands around Reki’s stomach without hesitation. 

Reki took a picture of the two of them, Langa’s chin resting gently on top of the redhead’s wild mass of hair with a questioning look pointed towards the screen. Reki’s fingers jumped across the keyboard, typing out his response. 

_PLS he is such a hisoka kinnie. btw, aren’t 12 year olds a lil too young to be watching that show?? :P_

Reki was still chuckling from his own response when his screen refreshed, showing a red square beside Miya’s name. Reki clicked on it, suddenly coming face-to-face with an image of Miya’s middle finger, captioned eloquently with:

_actually i’m 13 so shut the fuck up._

Reki felt the warm rise and fall of Langa’s chest beneath him as he laughed along with the other boy. He clicked on the image, expecting to return to the main chat page, but instead was faced with yet another picture, this time of Miya’s face. 

The younger boy was pretending to look nauseous, tongue sticking out of his mouth with one of his fingers pointed towards his throat as if he was going to gag himself. The caption read, _ugh you guys are gross btw. get it together already._

Reki read the caption with confusion, eyebrows furrowing together. He strained his neck backward and looked up at Langa questionably, surprised to see a tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

Reki absentmindedly assumed that the warmth spreading across Langa’s face was due to his fading sunburn. Reki had chastised him for not wearing enough sunscreen during their beach excursion, not surprised that the sweltering sun had such an effect on Langa’s fair skin. The redhead had helped Langa on more than one occasion apply aloe to his warm skin, poking and prodding at some of the more red spots, watching the skin beneath his fingers leave patches of white before returning back to their burnt complexion. 

Realizing he was probably staring, Reki shook his head, thoughts returning back to the subject at hand. 

“Uh, any clue what he’s talking about?” The redhead inquired.

Langa coughed a bit before simply shrugging, eyes pointed anywhere but Reki’s face. 

Reiki narrowed his eyes with suspicion at the boy below him before turning back around to face his phone in defeat.

“Fine… Keep your secrets.”

Reki took a photo of himself, confused expression still intact, captioning it with a simple _girl wym_

He got a response shortly after, with a concise message that read _omg your hopeless. nvm. lmk when y’all figure ur shit out_

Reki huffed with indignation at his comment.

“That little gremlin thinks he’s smarter than me, huh,” he muttered. “Well, jokes on him because he totally used the wrong ‘you’re’!” 

After replying with a petty snap in which he annoyingly corrects Miya’s grammar usage, Reki shut off his phone and sighed. 

He heard Langa make a strange noise in the back of his throat. Reki turned his face towards him with a questioning glance, his right cheek lying against the soft fabric of Langa’s button-up shirt.

“Hm?”

“Ah, well,” Langa’s eyes were once again directed towards the ceiling, pointedly avoiding Reki’s gaze. “I kind of have something to tell you.”

Reki pursed his lips, feeling rather confused. Langa was definitely acting strange, but the other boy couldn’t pinpoint why. 

“Yeah? What is it, dude?”

“Well,” Langa cleared his throat quietly before finally darting his eyes to meet Reki’s. “I sorta. Got asked out. Like, on a date.”

Reki’s breath hitched as his brain short-circuited. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Langa to say, but it definitely wasn’t _that._ He felt a rise of some emotion in his chest, throat tightening against his will. A rush of white noise had overtaken his hearing, absently noticing that Langa was saying his name with a concerned tone. 

He turned his gaze away from his bookshelf across the room, realizing he had been staring blankly into space.

“Oh. Uh, good for you, man. I’m happy for you,” Reki’s voice came out weaker than intended but he was too distracted by the surge of strange emotions within him to truly care. He gave Langa a grin without any real feeling behind it, hoping his inner turmoil wasn’t showing on his face. 

Langa titled his head to the side, gaze fixed on Reki all the while as if trying to understand something. He gnawed on his bottom lip absentmindedly, a habit of his that Reki noticed came out when the other boy was trying to understand something. 

Like when Langa was watching one of the older guys’ complicated skateboard tricks, eyebrows furrowing. Reki could always practically see the gears turning in his head, understanding Langa’s calculated gaze well enough to know the other boy was walking through the move step by step, determining how he could pull it off himself. Ever since Reki had introduced the blue-haired boy to the sport he loved so intensely, Langa was always concentrated on ways to better himself. Reki realized that a passion had ignited within Langa, the sheer force of which had shocked Reki initially. 

This passion sparked within Langa upon their first encounter and Reki was amazed to watch it grow and grow until it had become a full-on wildfire within him, one that he let loose whenever he skated against a seemingly unbeatable opponent. 

Now, Reki understood this passion to just be part of Langa. Reki often caught himself mulling over the nickname that had begun circulating around the population of S, the one that was used to describe Langa: _Snow._ Of course, it seemed fitting, as Langa was undoubtedly an excellent snowboarder whose skills had been transferred to the rough terrain of skateboarding. Reki couldn’t help thinking that everyone was seeing past the true fiery passion that lied within Langa, however. 

“Reki?” 

Langa’s voice tore Reki out of his thoughts yet again. He realized that he had been shamelessly staring at Langa’s lips; Reki blinked rapidly, eyes flitting up to meet Langa’s, feeling heat bloom across his cheeks. 

Reki sat upwards suddenly, putting much-needed distance between himself and the other boy, heart beating rapidly. 

_Shit._

“Um. I was saying, I’m kinda nervous, you know? I just, I’ve never really gone on a date with anyone,” Langa continued, still staring at Reki with a confused expression.

Reki’s mind was racing a mile a minute as he slowly pieced together his own feelings. All of a sudden, he understood the twisted up feeling inside of him that had surfaced when he watched Langa race against Adam. The nauseous feeling that had threatened to overtake him when he watched Adam pull Langa into a series of dangerous skateboarding tricks, the older man’s hand gripped on Langa’s waist, the frightened expression in Langa’s eyes. The protective surge that rose within Reki. He had wanted to put an end to the race then and there, had been so relieved when it was finally cut short from the sound of sirens heading their direction. 

Reki understood now. 

“I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. They’ll love you,” Reki mumbled, eyes cast downwards as he played with the hem of his sweatshirt. A weight pressed further into his chest, realizing it was too late to act upon his newfound feelings. 

“Well, I don’t know if that’s true. I mean, I’ve never even kissed anyone.”

Reki’s eyes tore towards Langa against his will at the other boy’s confession.

“No way. I don’t believe that.” 

Langa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, cheeks returning to their pink tinge. 

“Well, it’s true.”

Reki stared at Langa blankly. It just didn’t add up. Langa was… _Langa._ Everybody loved him. He seemed to be eons ahead of Reki in just about everything. Reki had questioned before if he felt jealous towards the other boy, but that explanation never seemed to fit. No. Reki simply admired him. 

“Bro, now you’re definitely playing,” Reki eventually got out. 

Langa let out a chuckle seemingly against his will, and replied, “I’m not. Um, so I was wondering. You know, to prepare me for this date, and all-”

No way. Reki had a feeling where this was going, and he couldn’t believe it. 

“-do you wanna help me practice?”

 _Practice. Kissing_ . With _Langa._ Reki’s poor heart couldn’t take any more of this. 

“I- I mean. Sorry, that was a dumb request, you definitely don’t have to do that. I just-”

Reki abruptly cut the other boy off before he could backtrack, before he had time to comprehend the risk he was taking.

“ _Yeah_.”

Langa’s eyes widened, expression going slack. After a moment, he pushed himself up from where he had been reclining against Reki’s pillows, sitting with his legs crossed and facing Reki.

Reki’s heart was pounding in his ears. He would be surprised if Langa couldn’t hear its incessant rhythm. His gaze flitted downward, regarding Langa’s hands that were gripping his knees, knuckles turning white. With a somewhat shaky motion, Langa reached out and set his left hand on top of Langa’s. 

Reki began gently stroking Langa’s hand with his thumb, absently trying to soothe the two boys’ nerves. He slowly looked up, catching Langa’s eyes as the other boy peered at him through his eyelashes. 

“Um. You mean now right?” 

Langa let out a breathy laugh, biting his lip once again. Reki inwardly cursed as he caught his gaze following the motion.

“Yeah. Now,” Langa replied quietly. 

Reki reached upward with his free hand, willing it to stop shaking. He tucked a strand of Langa’s light blue hair behind his ear, distractedly noting the soft texture. He dragged his hand down, cupping Langa’s cheek. He was shocked at how warm the other boy’s face was. 

Reki had to forcefully remind himself that this didn’t mean anything- Langa had asked for his help, had needed practice before his date. The thought of anyone else holding Langa the way Reki was caused his chest to tighten against his will. 

Reki took a deep breath and willed himself to overlook his own feelings. Langa needed Reki to be there for him and Reki would continue to help his best friend above all. 

Reki noticed Langa’s gaze had fluttered downward, eyeing Reki’s own lips with a half-lidded expression. It was all Reki could do to prevent the harsh inhale that threatened to overtake him. With the hand he was using to gently hold Langa’s cheek, Reki coaxed the boy’s chin upwards, leaned in, and softly fitted his lips against Langa’s.

There was a beat in which neither of them moved before Reki slowly pulled backward. He didn’t have time to comprehend what had happened before Langa’s hands moved from their position on his knees to gently thread his fingers through Reki’s wild hair. 

This time, it was Langa who leaned in, and who was Reki to stop him?

Langa hesitantly moved his lips, and Reki helped him out by tilting his head slightly, allowing their mouths to slot against one another more naturally. Reki heard Langa let out a happy sigh, deepening the kiss. 

It could have been minutes or hours that passed, the boys’ mouths moving lazily against each other. Reki couldn’t help the fluttering of his heart, the desire to continue doing this forever, seeing no reason to ever quit. Finally, the two of them separated, Reki realizing that he had been stroking Langa’s face with his thumbs. 

Langa was staring at Reki with a dazed expression, fingers still knotted in the boy’s red hair. He released his grip and began to gently card his fingers through Reki’s hair. 

Reki was trying to catch his breath, but to no avail; Langa’s expression was filled with wonder, causing his heart to skip a beat despite himself. 

“I should probably tell you now,” Langa began hesitantly. “I don’t actually have a date.”

Reki’s brain short-circuited, trying to piece together this new information.

“What-”

“It,” Langa bit his lip. “It was kinda. Miya’s idea.”

“ _That little fucker_ ,” Reki whispered with no real heat. Despite himself, he felt a dopey grin begin to spread across his face. “He’s too observant for his own good.”

Langa’s eyes twinkled as his expression morphed into one of adoration, and he quickly leaned in and pressed a chaste peck against Reki’s lips. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Don’t think you’re getting out of this one so easily.”

Langa grinned as if he saw this coming, allowing Reki to continue. 

“How did you know I felt this way about you? I mean, I literally found out, like, 5 minutes ago.”

“It’s like you said,” Langa chuckled softly. “Miya knows too much. I guess I was pretty obvious about my own feelings, so he took that and ran with it.”

“Hmph,” Reki grumbled halfheartedly. “Obvious my ass.” 

He couldn’t keep up the facade, however, breaking character as Langa grinned harder. 

Reki’s arms wrapped around Langa’s neck against his will, shoving his face into the crook of the other boy’s neck. He felt Langa’s own hands lightly grasp the back of his sweatshirt as the two embraced. Reki happily breathed in Langa’s scent, reveling in the comfort for several moments before pulling back to meet Langa’s expression. 

“Should’ve learned by now to not underestimate you.”

The corners of Langa’s lips tugged even further up his cheeks. 

__________

Later, when Reki and Langa sent Miya a picture of the two of them cuddling on Reki’s bed, the younger boy simply sent a zoomed-in photo of his disgusted expression with the caption “ _fucking finally”._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is lyrics from cruel summer because im a shameless swiftie.
> 
> i was gettin a lil sick of these two's shit so, naturally, i took it upon myself to force them to come to terms with their feelings. hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> edit: i recently surrendered & finally made a twitter so come cry with me @flattiekawa !!


End file.
